


You're The One I Want At Twenty-One

by celestialusts



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialusts/pseuds/celestialusts
Summary: It’s no surprise that Park Jisung is popular.He’s strikingly attractive, his proportions are insane, he’s naturally smart, he plays crazy good football and he’s just, in a layman term, perfect. Boys and girls having a crush on him is no rare occurrence, but Jisung having a crush on someone? Unheard of.Well, that’s until he meets the new exchange student, with the petite figure and a lot of anger.That’s when Park Jisung decides what he wants at twenty-one.He wants Huang Renjun.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Mark Lee/Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 12
Kudos: 82





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here's a rensung-centric fic for all of you!
> 
> twitter: @celestialusts | curiouscat: @celestialusts

Jisung is clad in his usual glory, of black leather jacket matched with his faded blue denim jeans, ripped. His pair of sleek Givenchy boots cleanly completing the look.

He looks, well, to put it simply, _astounding_.

Jisung catches his reflection briefly on the glossy material of the front door and messily ruffles through his black locks, pushing his bangs away from the sharp curves of his visual.

“I really should go for a haircut.” Jisung mutters under his breath, grumbling at the strands of hair that are beginning to cloud his vision.

Not forgetting to grab his matte-polished helmet on the table, he quickly exits his duplex in long strides and makes his way to the basement.

“There you are, my baby.” Jisung grins.

Standing in all its might, is Jisung’s favourite item in the whole world.

Meet his baby, _Ducutie_.

It’s actually a Ducati, but along the way, it kind of adopted the name Ducutie because Jisung treasures it way too much. If his superbike is presented in the form of a child, it’d certainly be his favourite child. The name certainly does not reflect how it looks, though, because _damn_ , that is one hell of a badass superbike. Jet-black, nifty, sassy and absolutely pricey.

He gives it a little pat on the front body, before getting on. He slips the pair of gloves into his large hands, before putting his helmet on.

“Let’s go.” 

He speeds, the tyres of his superbike screeching at the sudden pick in friction.

Riding through the heart of Seoul, in the hustling and bustling ambience of the morning roads, Jisung isn’t surprised. In fact, he’s well-accustomed to it. That’s what living in Seoul all his twenty-one years of life does to him.

He stops at the red light, pushing his dark-tinted visor up and catching a glimpse of the morning air in a brighter perception.

 _Morning, morning_. His little heart muses.

And the light turns green again.

Revving his engine, Jisung slickly pulls down his visor and tightens his grip on the handles, twisting the throttle steadily. His superbike moves forward in a matter of only a few seconds, quickly leaving behind the other vehicles.

The whole ride is smooth, traffic is congested as usual, but nothing too out of the ordinary for Jisung. He sees the familiar humongous building a few metres away, and he picks up his pace.

Making a swift turn, he enters the ground of Yonsei University and makes his way past many other students, who have their heads turned _for_ him.

“Park Jisung is here, he’s here!” A fit of squeals which are a little bit too high-pitched for a calm morning, fill the path to the main building.

Not that those squeals are going to get them anywhere though, because Jisung can’t really hear them (to which Jisung is extremely grateful for).

Just as he is about to go over the speed bump, his eyes bulge out in shock before halting to an emergency stop. Both his body and superbike jerk at the sudden inertia, and the scream of a boy catches the attention of many passersby.

“Fuck!” Jisung curses under his breath, getting down his Ducati hastily while taking off his helmet.

His hair appears to be disheveled, but he pays no notice to it as he crouches down. On the ground, are a mess of scattered books and a cowering figure with both hands up as a shield.

“Are you alright?” Jisung’s forehead creases in worry, asking the latter in obvious distress.

The hands blocking half the body slowly move apart, the shield disassembles and one eye that belongs to the beholder peeks open before he slowly straightens himself up.

“Am I _dead_?”

At the sudden question, Jisung’s frown quickly disappears and his eyes turn into those of crescents, his cheekbones moving in upward motion as he releases a laugh.

The other boy is confused.

“Why are you laughing!” He yells, a pout visible.

Jisung, who is still finding the whole situation funny, places a palm over his mouth to suppress his laughter before he turns to look at the pouty figure with amusement.

“Sorry, sorry! Come on, let’s get you up.” Jisung, still giggling in between his words, straightens his legs to stand and then holding a hand out to the boy sitting on the tar.

With a glare, the boy takes a hold of Jisung’s hand to pull his weight up. Jisung rubs his nape sheepishly, before crouching down to collect the scattered mess.

As he’s picking up the books, he notices a faint ‘Huang Renjun’ written in black marker on top of one of them, quickly making a mental note that it’s probably the latter’s name.

_Huang Renjun? It doesn’t sound like a Korean name. Is he an exchange student?_

“Here. Look, I’m sorr—”

Renjun looks up at Jisung with a piercing glare, and takes the stack of books and a piece of the crumpled campus’ map from him harshly.

But a wince makes its way out of Renjun’s lips as he turns away from Jisung and he almost stumbles forward but the taller catches him right on time. Jisung gently holds the petite figure in his hold, but is quickly yanked away.

“Wow, feisty. Relax.” Jisung raises his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender.

He finds the situation both funny and amusing, in the sense that, he has always been showered with either lovestruck stares or unwanted invitations to be someone’s boyfriend — and this boy right here, is instead giving a death stare and a strong projection of anger, all directed towards him. 

“You’ll live, don’t worry.”

Renjun shoots a deadly glare. “I almost died, and that’s the best you can come up with?”

_A lot of anger for a tiny man. Cute._

“I wasn’t the one who was reading _while_ walking, was I?” Jisung emphasizes ‘while’ in a cheery tone, obviously trying to tease the latter.

The way Jisung doesn’t seem to budge and has that little crooked smile hanging on the side of his lips irks Renjun so damn much.

Renjun gives Jisung one last look, before turning away and limping towards the main building and soon dispersed into the busy crowd of students making their ways to their departments and classes.

But for Jisung, the smile doesn’t _falter_.

“Huang Renjun,” He breathes out the name, before a wider smile graces his lips. “Cute.”

The boy with the neat, silky dark-brown locks, eyes that resemble those of glistening stars, is going to reside in his mind for a long, _long_ time. He thinks.

Love at first sight _is_ real. At least, for Park Jisung.

Jisung’s weight is pulled down when an arm suddenly finds its way around his neck. Jisung groans a little before looking to his side and meeting the eyes of his grinning best friend.

“Chenle-yah, at this point, my neck might snap from all the pulling you do to me.” Jisung whines, but his longer limb naturally coils around Chenle’s shorter, slimmer figure.

The shorter male ignores his best friend’s whining, and pulls him down even more as they walk towards their first class of the day, Business Law.

The two buddies take their usual spots at the back of the lecture hall, blatantly ignoring the little squeals from the girls (and boys) as they walk by. Well, who _wouldn’t_?

One is strikingly attractive, and another one is _also_ strikingly attractive.

Chenle is of Chinese nationality, but was brought up more than half of his life in South Korea. He first met Jisung at their elementary school, where they instantly clicked and became best friends ever since. They’re practically siblings, from another father and another mother.

As Chenle rumbles through his favourite Louis Vuitton’s Christopher PM backpack for his textbook, Jisung nudges him by the elbow.

Without even looking up, Chenle answers flatly.

“What, Ji?”

Jisung swirls his pen absent-mindedly as he looks ahead, his mind bringing him back to the encounter he had with the brown-haired boy earlier. _Huang Renjun._

“Is Huang Renjun a Korean name or a Chinese name?” He asks, earning a puzzled look from the Chinese boy.

Once Chenle places his textbook on the desk, he props an elbow and rests the side of his head on his palm, making him facing Jisung entirely.

“That sounds like a Chinese name. Why’d you ask?” Chenle quirks a questioning eyebrow. Jisung then turns to look at his best friend, mirroring the latter’s gesture.

Jisung hums a little before starting. “I almost hit this one boy while on my way here.”

Chene’s eyes widen as he straightens up. 

“What?!”

Jisung panickedly cups Chenle’s mouth, ushering him to tone down. “Sheesh, I didn’t kill anybody. Let me finish!” Jisung says in a hushed-tone before letting go of Chenle.

Chenle narrows his eyes, before returning to his previous position and nodding lightly, as an indicator for Jisung to continue.

“I helped him pick up his books and then I saw ‘Huang Renjun’ written on one of the books. Huang is a common surname, but I’ve never met a Korean named Renjun.”

Jisung then continues, as he looks briefly on his lap. “He... was kinda cute, though.”

A cheeky, lopsided grin graces Jisung’s face causing Chenle to exhibit a face of horror.

He leans forward to cup both of Jisung’s cheeks and moves his face side to side, inspecting the boy.

“ _Where_ is my best friend and _where_ have you taken him?!” Jisung can’t help but to laugh as he pries both of Chenle’s hands away, knocking the side of the Chinese boy’s head lightly.

Jisung rolls his eyes as he chuckles at his best friend’s antics, shaking his head.

“Can’t I find someone cute? I’m a man with feelings and functioning testosterone.”

Chenle is about to reply when their professor walks into the lecture hall, grabbing the attention of most of the students, including the pair of best friends.

Leaning slightly to Jisung’s side, Chenle whispers.

“We’ll _definitely_ get back to this topic when this class ends.”

A wave of curious stares dawns upon Renjun as he walks into the room, and Renjun grows nervous.

“Alright, everyone. Settle down. We have a new exchange student from China. Let’s— _Lee Donghyuck! Na Jaemin!_ ”

The female professor’s voice turns instantly distressed, as she points to the two laughing and giggling figures at the back of the lecture hall.

She crosses her arms against her chest, shooting a sharp glare at the two. “What is so funny? Mind sharing it with the whole class?”

The duo shake their heads simultaneously. Still stifling their laughter, they both clamp their mouths in an attempt to suppress their laughter.

“How are you two the best students _yet_ also the most problematic ones here?”

She shakes her head in disappointment, before inhaling and regaining her composure. Turning to Renjun, she flaunts a smile.

“Please introduce yourself.”

Renjun slowly diverts his gaze from his professor to the other students seated scatteredly on the tiered seatings before bowing 90-degree.

Clearing his throat, Renjun begins to speak.

“Hello, everyone. My name is Huang Renjun, but you can call me Renjun. I’m from China and I’m here for a student exchange program. I really hope we can get along well.” He ends his introduction with a small smile.

The 40-year-old female professor gestures to Renjun to take a seat on any of the empty ones.

Looking around, Renjun decides to just occupy the empty seat behind the laughing pair who have wide grins plastered on their faces as they watch Renjun walk in their directions and take a seat behind them. Renjun is _totally_ questioning his decision of sitting where he is at right now.

Both of them instantly turn around.

“Hi! I’m Donghyuck, but you can call me Hyuck! And he is—” Before Donghyuck can finish his sentence, he is nudged on the stomach with an elbow, causing him to groan. “Ow!”

“I have a well-functioning mouth, asshole. Let me talk.” Jaemin throws a look at his pained best friend, then looking up at Renjun with a grin.

Renjun has an awkward smile on his face as he waits for the other boy to speak.

“Na Jaemin’s the name. But you can just call me tonight.” A flirty wink from Jaemin causes Renjun’s eyes to widen, clearly taken aback at the sudden pick-up line, and his face turns into a deep shade of pink as he fidgets nervously.

Letting out a laugh, Donghyuck then shakes his head at his best friend’s behaviour. “Stop creeping people off on their first day, Jaemin-ah.” 

“Don’t mind him, he’s not gotten laid for three weeks so… this—" Donghyuck gestures to all of Jaemin, "—is what he has become. Just call this idiot Jaemin.” Donghyuck grins.

Renjun can only flash a timid smile in return, before muttering softly, “I-It’s nice to m-meet you two.”

Donghyuck is about to bombard the latter with a set of questions before he releases a loud groan at the sudden impact he feels on his head. _Who the fuck threw a pen—_

Rubbing the back of his head, he turns to search for the source of the throbbing pain he feels only to see his professor narrowing her eyes at him.

Precisely, _both_ him and Jaemin.

“May I start our lesson for today, Donghyuck and Jaemin? Or do you two need more time?”

“More ti—” And _another_ pen gets thrown across the lecture hall, this time directed at Jaemin.

Turning to face the whiteboard as she writes the headings for the day’s lesson, she sighs. _What do I do with these hopeless kids?_

“Alright! Let’s get into ‘Thermodynamics’!”

Once Jisung’s classes end at a little bit after five, he rushes for his football practice.

He was supposed to finish class at four-thirty, but his professor just _had_ to insist on finishing the whole chapter of ‘Intellectual Property’.

When he reaches the locker room, it is empty and only the smell of the metallic tang of the lockers accompany him as he takes off his top, revealing his well-defined, toned abs.

As he is about to put on his jersey, he is startled by the sudden rattling sound of a locker door being closed. His eyes grow big.

Well, Jisung _may_ look unapproachable or scary, but he’s just a big, shy twenty-one year old adult. 

_What is that, what is that, what is that._ Jisung’s heartbeat grows louder and louder as he glances around in obvious fear.

When he sees a peeking face from the end of the row of lockers, he lets out a loud shriek and almost stumbles on his feet until he realizes, it’s actually one of his teammates.

“Jeno-hyung! You scared me!” Jisung whines a little, causing the older male to chuckle softly.

Jisung finishes putting on his jersey and proceeds to grab his shorts, before Jeno approaches him with a small smile still drawn over his visage.

Jeno leans on the hard, metal surface of the red locker, crossing his arms over his chest lazily. He is drenched in sweat, and Jisung figures that Jeno has been practicing together with the team. 

“Quite late today, Jisung-ah?”

A questioning raise of the eyebrow from the latter causes Jisung to flash a sheepish grin.

“My professor decided to be a dick today and insisted on finishing a whole chapter instead of splitting it into two. The class extended for about an extra hour! Gosh, I _hate_ his classes so much.” Jisung grumbles.

Jisung kneels down to tie the laces of his football boots, before looking up to the older male.

“Why are you here though?”

“I went to the toilet earlier, freshened myself a little bit and was resting for a while here until I heard you come in.” Jeno replies with a grin.

Jisung stands up and then hooks an arm around the older male’s shoulders gently. “Well then, it’s time to get back on our feet.”

Jeno goes straight for the field while Jisung heads for the bleachers, sitting down at the lowest tier all by himself.

His coach walks up to him with a brotherly smile, patting him on the back.

“Hey, Coach. I’m sorry for coming late to practice, I had to stay an extra hour for my class.” Jisung says with an apologetic smile earning a nod of acknowledgement from his coach. “It’s fine, just make sure you prep up well as we have a match coming up in two weeks. I just don’t want you to be slacking off.”

Jisung flashes a wide smile, shaking his head. “I won’t disappoint you, Coach.”

Oblivious to the jealous, ill stares from a few of his teammates seated a few tiers above him, Jisung is quickly forgiven. After all, he’s one of the team’s star players and _definitely_ a captain candidate.

“Must be nice to be rich. People can do whatever they want. It’s fucking annoying.”

A voice that belongs to the team’s reserve player, Taehyun, mumbles in annoyance.

“Mark Lee!”

“Ey, Zhong!”

The two greet each other with blooming beams across their faces, giving each other a fist bump.

“When are you going to start calling me hyung, huh?” Mark asks with a teasing glint, as they both walk side by side into the basketball court.

Chenle lets out a cheeky laugh, then tilting his head to look up at Mark with a shrug of his shoulders.

“Probably… _never_?”

At the younger male’s answer, Mark can’t help but to roll his eyes in a joking manner before pushing Chenle away lightly.

Their playful banter is interrupted when a loud blow of whistle echoes throughout the court, signaling that the first game is almost starting.

“Whoever wins, buys dinner tonight!” Chenle utters to Mark as he walks towards the opposing side, and Mark mouths ‘deal!’ in return as he takes his spot as the point guard.

Seems like Mark has to buy dinner, judging from the way Chenle’s team is leading five points ahead.

Mark and Chenle share a different kind of friendship as compared to what Jisung and Chenle have. While Jisung and Chenle have been best friends since they were very young, Chenle only met Mark when he entered the university’s basketball team.

But it didn’t take them a long time to click with each other.

“A fan of Stephen Curry?” Mark said as he took a seat beside Chenle, who was the newest addition of the team at that time, gesturing to the jersey Chenle was wearing.

Chenle was mostly quiet during the whole practice session and was sitting at the side alone during break, so he was taken aback by the sudden approach Mark initiated.

Awkwardly, Chenle turned to look at the older male. “Yeah. Are you too...?” 

Mark nodded his head enthusiastically, a wide, sweet smile carved on his lips.

“Mark Lee.”

“Zhong Chenle.”

And, that marked the start to their friendship.

Despite Mark being two years older, Chenle finds himself being the closest with Mark in the team.

In fact, aside from Jisung, Mark is probably the only friend Chenle truly has.

But along the way, Chenle _might’ve_ seen Mark more than a teammate, or a friend.

And _nobody_ really knows. Not even Jisung.

Because Chenle is good at many things, but one thing he’s the best at, is keeping secrets.

Even from his best friend.

Turning around to put in the pile of stacked books inside his backpack, Jaemin looks up at Renjun with a grin.

Renjun, who has just finished jotting down the notes written on the whiteboard, diverts his gaze from his notebook to the smiling figure, who has his upper body turned around.

“Done?” Jaemin asks, impatiently.

Donghyuck on the other hand, is busy winking and mouthing sweet nothings at the boy who is on the other side of the hall, whose face is flushed in deep pink.

“Yeah. Why?” Renjun asks, a bit hesitant.

“Wanna come with us to the football field? We’re meeting up with our other friends. We can introduce you to them!” At the excited beam Jaemin is exuding, Renjun feels bad if he were to decline the offer. After all, the pair was the first few people who actually talked to him and befriended him.

Renjun glances between Jaemin’s hopeful face and his messy notebook, before looking up with a slow nod.

“Nice!” Jaemin exclaims before pulling Donghyuck by the neck and almost choking him. Donghyuck lets out a yelp.

“Fuck you, I was getting it on with that boy!” Donghyuck groans as he is forced to turn around to face none other than his best friend, who has a bored look on his face. “I _really_ don’t care. Let’s go.”

As they all get up, ready to leave, Donghyuck doesn’t forget to give one last wink to the boy who is obviously very smitten by Donghyuck, with how the boy is hugging his books tightly to his chest and the blushing pair of ears being evidently noticeable. _Poor boy._ Jaemin thinks, with a small scoff.

Felix, or whatever the name is. Just another boy to be put on Donghyuck’s to-fuck-list.

Renjun is squished in between the two taller males, with Jaemin wrapping his slender arm around his shoulders.

“So, tell us more about yourself.”

Craning his neck to look up at the pink haired boy, although the dye is almost fading and pale, he sees a bright smile plastered on the latter’s face. “I’m Ren—” Jaemin rolls his eyes before Donghyuck joins in with a chuckle. “Honey, we _know_ you’re Renjun and you’re from China and you’re an exchange student. Tell us something that we _don’t_ know.”

At the remark, Renjun’s face tingles in a soft shade of red as he looks down in embarrassment. He truly isn’t made for conversations and new people.

“Uh… I sing?” Renjun timidly says, this time looking up at Donghyuck who has his eyes widened in surprise.

“Really? Damn, I sing too! We can sing together sometimes!” Donghyuck muses excitedly. Renjun nods with a small smile.

The pair really isn’t what Renjun thought they would be initially, _insufferable_ and _arrogant_.

But after a few classes and having lunch together, Renjun discovers that they are in actual honesty, really sweet and friendly and _smart_. 

Playful, yes, but when Jaemin managed to answer a question on 'Fluid Dynamics' which Renjun and the whole class barely had a grasp of in a matter of only a few minutes reading and going through the calculations, Renjun was _amazed_.

As compared to Jaemin, Donghyuck looked more like he didn’t give a fuck about the whole four classes they had for the day as he only slept throughout. So Renjun and the whole class wasn’t really expecting Donghyuck to shoot up an answer for a question that was out of the syllabus for 'Quantum Physics' although it was obvious the lecturer wanted to set him up.

That’s how Renjun knows how the duo got labelled as Yonsei’s Genius Problematic Flower Boys.

And Renjun finds himself _right_ in between.

“Oi!” Jaemin’s deep, yet bright voice resonates through the almost empty football field.

The players are exiting the field in groups with the exception of a few people, marking the end of the day’s practice session.

Four heads turn towards Jaemin, with two of them flashing wide grins while the other two just stare into a distance before looking away.

“Jaemin-ah! Hyuck-ah!” Yangyang shouts in return with Shotaro waving his hand in the air, his face crunching into a glint of happiness upon seeing his two approaching best friends.

Shotaro promptly turns to his other teammates, smiling cheekily and then saying, “See you two tomorrow then!” earning light nods and pats from the remaining pair.

As Yangyang and Shotaro walk away not far from the group, Jisung playfully nudges Jeno and leans closer to whisper, “Hyung, isn’t that your crush?”

Jeno’s eyes widen as his ears turn pink, elbowing Jisung and replying in a hushed tone, “Yah! Keep it down!”

A small chuckle escapes Jisung’s lips as he observes how shy and red his older friend has turned into in the presence of his long-time crush. Jisung and Jeno are about to exit the field until he takes a glance at the laughing and cheery group of friends, until he notices a vaguely familiar figure.

“ _Wait..._ ” Jisung halts in his steps, causing Jeno to follow suit. “What’s wrong?”

“That guy... since when is he friends with them...?” His voice trails off, and Jeno’s eyes fall upon a boy in between the group of friends, who seems to have all of their attention on the said person.

Jeno frowns, and Jisung does too, but all for the different reasons.

“Do you _know_ him?”

“He’s _their_ friend?”

And as if fate wants it to be, Renjun’s eyes divert from Shotaro to a figure not far away from their spot.

His eyes widen.

Jisung’s eyes, too.

“ _You!_ ” They both simultaneously point at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do you like the first chapter so far? the first chapter is only the introduction to the characters, so more will be unfolded in the upcoming chapters!
> 
> if you like it, don't forget to bookmark this story, leave kudos and comments!
> 
> any kind of comments or criticism are welcomed. stay safe and take care.


	2. Chapter 2

Jisung and Renjun both stare at each other in disbelief, having their index fingers pointed at one another.

The remaining pairs of eyes both follow to the direction they are both pointing, with Donghyuck, Jaemin, Yangyang and Shotaro looking at Jisung and Jeno, and Jeno looking at the group of five just a few feet away from where he and Jisung are standing.

While Renjun's face is contorted in between the mixture of anger and bad-kind of disbelief, Jisung's is very much different. Disbelief, yes, but a good-kind of disbelief. He honestly has been thinking of the shorter male for the _whole_ day, finding himself daydreaming about the said boy throughout classes and breaks in between. It kind of disrupts his peace that he doesn't know anything further than the latter's name being Huang Renjun, and now he's _finally_ here, Jisung decides to make full use of the opportunity.

"You and _the_ Park Jisung know each other?" Donghyuck's jaw is left agape, and Renjun's eyebrows furrow in confusion as he looks up in a quest for an answer.

" _The_ Park Jisung? What do you—" "Shit, he's coming, he's coming!" Jaemin's voice goes a little bit panicky, and Renjun has no idea why.

Grinning, Jisung takes everyone else by surprise.

Extending a hand out specifically towards Renjun, Jisung administers an offer of peace. "We meet again. I'm Jisung, _Park Jisung_."

Jisung isn't exactly feared, but being the son of one of Yonsei's board of directors, people surely keep their distance from him. Even Yangyang and Shotaro, despite being teammates for the past two years, they've never really seen Jisung initiating a truce of friendship to _just_ anyone, and it took them almost a full year to be able to truly be friends with the latter. Jeno, on the other hand, has known Jisung ever since high school when his father started working for Jisung's father as a butler.

It took Jeno a few months to learn that Jisung wasn't the snobbish, arrogant rich kid everyone seems to think him to be, but Jisung is just really, _really_ shy with people he barely knows. Jisung, for starters, isn't good at budding friendships, and being the son of an influential figure drives him to be even more secluded from prying and status-driven people.

But in all truth, Jisung is pretty outgoing and cheerful once he's comfortable. He becomes even more outgoing as he enters his second year, as he has gotten himself a place of his own and a life of more freedom, although not entirely.

So, when they see Jisung in front of them, a gummy smile etched across his face as he initiates the first move, it's no surprise that they _are_ surprised.

"Unless you're going to pay for both the traumatic experience and my hurting waist, I don't want it." Renjun retorts, having his arms crossed on top one another against his chest.

Jaemin's eyes widen as he abruptly clamps over Renjun's mouth causing the shorter to whine and wriggle, wanting to pry off his hand.

"Okay, he didn't know what he's saying. Forgive him and we shall disappear and never—" Jisung breaks into a chuckle.

Now, everyone is staring. "How about I treat you to dinner? And, yes, I'll pay for everything, including the traumatic experience and your hurting waist." His lips stretch into a wide grin.

"Can we join?" Donghyuck peeks from behind Jaemin's shoulder, he's a bit shameless _especially_ when it comes to free food and Jisung surprisingly nods. "Why not? If that's going to land me a chance with your friend here, I'll give what it takes."

Renjun finds the situation a little bit too confusing for him to comprehend. Waving his hands in front of everyone, Renjun tries to have their attention diverted to him.

With a puzzled expression, he starts, "Excuse me, excuse me. First, I never did agree. Second—" "Let's go!" And Renjun never had the time to reason.

The long table is occupied by the loud and lively group of friends, but Jisung is seated in front of Renjun at the end, who has been quiet the whole dinner and his arms crossed in an attempt to make his little protest of getting dragged to a fried chicken shop to which he never agreed with and then seated in front of a boy who was the cause of his still hurting waist evident. But everyone else was busy chatting with each other to notice the pair at the end.

Jeno, surprisingly, has been able to adjust well with the group. He is already close with Yangyang and Shotaro, but with Donghyuck and Jaemin, it is a first for Jeno. At least, upfront.

But the two are friendlier than what he has expected, so getting comfortable is not a problem for Jeno.

The problem is, Jeno _likes_ Jaemin.

And having Jaemin seated in front of him, casually throwing some jokes and flirty pickup lines at Jeno, calling him 'handsome' and 'hot', definitely isn't good for Jeno.

"Your ears are so red!" Jaemin points out, with a teasing grin. "Is it because of my pickup lines? Or my beautiful face?" Jaemin adds, propping his elbows onto the table as he lets his chin fall into his palms. He stares at Jeno with so much intensity that Jeno's eyes have turned wide before he looks away shyly.

"No— no, that's not it." _That's definitely it._

Donghyuck, Yangyang and Shotaro burst out into a fit of laughter upon seeing Jeno turning even redder before Yangyang hits Jaemin on the forehead. "Stop teasing the poor guy already," Yangyang says. "Jeno-yah, let him be. He's always like this." Shotaro is quick to agree with a nod, and a cute giggle.

As the group shifts from one topic to another, and casually coming back to tease Jeno whilst still making him comfortable, Renjun and Jisung have been staring at each other for too long. Jisung, with a stupid, lopsided-looking smile and Renjun... well, a glare.

"What are you looking at?" Renjun utters bitterly.

"Are you always this feisty?" Jisung asks, as he places his arms on the table one on top another and then leaning close to Renjun.

Renjun is taken aback by the sudden decline in proximity, but the table is wide enough to not let Jisung come _too_ near or Renjun would've screamed. Because first, he doesn't like Jisung. Secondly, Jisung is handsome. Thirdly, Renjun doesn't know whether to punch him or kiss him. _Or_ punch him with his lips...? Definitely.

_Not._

Renjun lightly shakes his head at the attempt to clear off his nonsensical reasoning, so he regains his composure and looks up at Jisung again, who is unbudged.

"So, how are you going to pay for the traumatic experience and my hurting waist?" Renjun goes straight to the point.

But Jisung doesn't _want_ to go straight to the point.

"I'm Jisung, by the way," Jisung offers a smile so pretty that it, as much as Renjun wants to deny it, it does make his heart skip a beat. Or maybe two. "Renjun, yeah?"

Renjun lets out a defeated sigh. "You're very adamant, aren't you?" Renjun finally drops the glare.

When Jisung sees Renjun giving in, his lips twitch into a wide, ecstatic grin. "With you, yes." He adds so easily, failing to notice how Renjun is starting to blush because of him.

"I want to get to know you better, Huang Renjun." Renjun is taken aback when Jisung says that, because Jisung sounds so sincere and the way the taller male's eyes twinkle in expectation makes Renjun dizzy. It's only his first day in Yonsei University and he has barely adjusted, and the man in front of him, whose hair is jet-black, complimenting his fair skin so beautifully, his eyes which carry tiny stars in them, and lips so pillowy — has the smile, the gummy, happy smile plastered across his face, how could Renjun possibly decline?

So, he clears his throat and looks at Jisung who is looking back, very expectantly.

"Okay, Jisung," Renjun makes sure to align his words carefully. " _Why_ do you want to get to know me? Out of all people? First, we just met today. Second, you almost killed me. Third, we just met— okay, I already said that, but the point still stands. Why do—" "Because you're cute."

Jisung replies, shutting up the boy who is lost in his rambling and reasoning. He still has the smile similar to earlier, just this time, it has grown a bit wider as he tilts his head to the side innocently, like a puppy waiting to be pet. Renjun doesn't know what to answer. Scratch that, he doesn't _have_ anything to answer to 'you're cute'.

And having Jisung staring at him like _that_ , Renjun feels his insides melting into a big puddle of softness and everything rainbows (if that ever makes sense). How can a boy he just met a few hours ago able to make him feel something so enthralling? Renjun doesn't know. Well, being a Physics major, Renjun usually uses more of his brain than his heart, but maybe, this time — using his heart can bring him to the final answer. Mustering up his courage, Renjun cracks the first smile for Jisung, a small one and a bit awkward, but that'll do.

And that particular smile, is more than enough to drive Jisung crazy. "Is that a yes?" Jisung excitedly muses, straightening up before he finalizes. "That's definitely a yes!"

Renjun's cheeks turn pink, and he mutters quietly. "Give me your phone." Jisung is more than able to do so.

Undeterred by the loud surrounding, it seems like Jisung and Renjun have found themselves in the world of their own.

Together, Jisung learns that Renjun loves cats, and Renjun learns that Jisung is afraid of dogs. Oh, and Renjun is _also_ older than Jisung by a year.

Jisung had offered to send Renjun home, but Renjun felt that it might be too early for him to be hugging Jisung (well, technically, he has to if he's to ride Jisung's motorbike but being that close in proximity might result in his heart experiencing some malfunctions) so he came up with an excuse that he had to meet someone else nearby.

That's how Renjun ends up walking alone along the rows of shops which are still vibrant and bright with signs and never-ending surge of customers coming in and going out of the different shops at 11PM.

The weather is chilly, and Renjun isn't one to enjoy cold weathers, but maybe tonight he'll learn to.

Renjun has his hands tucked inside his pockets, avoiding from getting his hands cold as he walks aimlessly. It's been a week or so since he came to South Korea and he hasn't had the chance to explore more of Seoul other than the area close to his small apartment, so the walk is definitely needed. As he looks around, noting the encompassing nightlife with eyes gleaming in curiosity, he doesn't realize the still figure in his path and as soon as he has his eyes set straight ahead, they widen.

"Ack!" Both of them exclaim at the collision, and Renjun stumbles at the force but is caught right in time.

Taking a good look at his saviour, Renjun comes to realization.

" _Xiaojun?_ "

Without giving his Ducutie the usual 'good job' pet on its body, Jisung skips in obvious contentment all the way to his duplex.

Well, it's about time that Ducutie has a rival now.

Unlocking the door by tapping his fingerprint, Jisung quickly gets in with a smile still etched across his face, remembering every single detail of his conversation with Renjun earlier. It did take a while for Renjun to warm up to him, with him being the one asking the most of everything, but he didn't mind. Jisung is everything _but_ a coward. Shy, yes, but when he puts his mind onto something, he'll make sure to get it done.

Although... it's the first time he has put his mind onto winning someone's heart in the entirety of his twenty-one year old life.

Making his way to the living room, he is about to plop down onto the sofa until a figure springs up from beneath the clustered blanket that takes Jisung by absolute shock as he screams, his body jerking backwards and stumbling on the leg of his coffee table causing him to fall flat on the marbled floor with a loud thud.

"Why the fuck did you scream like a teenage girl? Geez, it's just me." Chenle croaks out sleepily, rubbing his still shut eyes slowly. His dark brown hair is sprawled and stuck out all over the place, and it's obvious that he has been sleeping for quite a while. "You scared me!"

JIsung sighs in relief, clutching his heart. "You sprang up out of nowhere! For goodness' sake, I should've never given you my passcode if you're going to surprise me like this everytime!" Jisung cries out. "You're such a drama queen." Chenle mumbles, but audible enough for Jisung to catch it and then grabbing the nearest cushion to throw to him. "You're insufferable." Jisung shakes his head.

Straightening himself, Jisung leans against the other sofa with his legs stretched out. "When did you arrive?"

"I came straight away after my basketball practice and didn't find you anywhere, but I was too sleepy to care so I just slept here," Chenle's eyes are regaining vision, although still squinting at the bright living room's lighting, he looks down to Jisung's sitting figure on the floor. "Where were you?"

"I went out for a dinner, with my teammates." Jisung says, briefly. But, gnawing on his lower lip, he decides to tell Chenle everything.

"And the boy I almost hit this morning. Huang Renjun." And now, Chenle is listening.

Chenle and Jisung never hide anything from each other, well aside from one thing Chenle is hiding, anything else is basically each other's business.

So when Jisung finishes his story, A to Z, Chenle ends it with a laugh. "Can't believe I've lived long enough to see my best friend, falling in love," Chenle sighs, clutching his heart and faking adoration. "You've grown up, Ji." Chenle reaches out to pinch Jisung on the cheek earning a whine from Jisung.

"We're just two months apart, idiot." Jisung deadpans. "I still ate more rice than you." Chenle retorts.

There's no making sense with Chenle, that's for sure. Jisung learns that from all the years he's spent together with Chenle.

"You should bring me to meet him sometimes, maybe I can talk shit about you in Mandarin with him!" A big, idiotic grin makes its way to grace Chenle's face making Jisung groan. "All the more reason _not_ to let him meet you."

Chenle is nonchalant about it, because he knows that sooner or later, Jisung will have to. So, he sticks out his tongue and decides to go back to sleep, propping his whole body down onto the couch and turning the other way. "Goodnight."

Jisung rolls his eyes, before taking another cushion left on the other sofa and throwing it at Chenle, _hard_. "Get your ass out of my place!"

"What's yours is mine. Therefore, this is my place. Period." Chenle says, having his body still turned onto the other side. "Goodnight, baby boo."

"Shut the fuck up." Jisung wonders how he's able to stick with Chenle for so long. That boy is a pain in the ass.

But hey, he is Jisung's pain in the ass.

"Such a small world." Xiaojun says, with a light-hearted chuckle.

Renjun smiles in return, nodding at the statement. They're both seated in front of one another in the orange-topped tent with a few bottles of soju on the table.

"When did you come to Korea?" Renjun asks the first question. "It's been almost two years? I think so. I came here for a student exchange program but then decided to stay here for good after I got signed with a record label. It's like a dream come true." Xiaojun answers, and Renjun feels his heart swell.

Renjun looks down briefly to gather his thoughts, before looking up to meet those of Xiaojun's warm eyes, ones Renjun used to find ardor in.

"You made it." Renjun's voice is soft, and he flaunts the brightest smile he could. "I'm— I'm really proud of you."

Xiaojun reaches out to take both of Renjun's hands in his and returns the smile as easily as it was given. "Thank you."

How could Xiaojun do it so effortlessly? Renjun wonders.

Renjun wonders, in all honesty, how could Xiaojun possibly stomp on Renjun's heart again and again in such crude ignorance and a tender smile? Yet, Renjun can't find it in him to despise the boy staring at him with so much endearment in front of him. But looking back, there is really no one else to blame but him, because he was the one too rattled to speak of his own heart.

And once again, Renjun finds himself back to the years in high school. _It wasn't pretty._

Donghyuck and Jaemin make their way into their small apartment, plopping down their bags on the floor lazily with a loud thud before both of them go straight for their beds.

"Damn, I really ate too much." Donghyuck groans out as he buries his face in the poor excuse of the old mattress, feeling his stomach overfilled with food he had stuffed from the dinner earlier. His body is sprawled on the mattress and on top of the duvet, not caring enough to properly tuck himself in. He still has his outfit for the day on, even his socks. Tilting his head to the side, where he is met with Jaemin in a position too similar to his and looking right back at him, he can't help but to laugh.

They both do.

"We look like worn out idiots." Donghyuck utters which causes Jaemin to chuckle. "We really do."

A long silence befalls both of them and Donghyuck's eyes have gotten droopy, while Jaemin is staring nonchalantly into space.

"Shall I text Jeno?" Jaemin asks absent-mindedly, more like asking himself the question but Donghyuck is quick to answer, despite almost being close to slumber.

He nods meekly, flashing a sluggish grin at his friend. "You should, he was so shy around you earlier, it was so fucking cute." Donghyuck muses, and even while having only half of his consciousness, Donghyuck still sounds as annoying as he would if he's fully awake. Jaemin rolls his eyes. "Who knows you might get to fuck him?"

Donghyuck giggles and Jaemin contemplates. Well, Donghyuck is right about Jeno being cute, in fact, Jaemin thinks that Jeno was _too_ fucking cute earlier. Jeno's face was flushed red, and he kept on adjusting his glasses when talking by scrunching up his nose, as well as the crescented curves of his eyes as he smiled, it was cute.

But the fucking part, Jaemin isn't so sure.

Jaemin doesn't sleep with the same person more than once. Jaemin briefly glances at Donghyuck, who's deep asleep with his lips slightly parted open.

But maybe Jaemin does want to change that, with Jeno. _Does he?_ Jaemin's not sure, he has always found feelings too troublesome. More than feelings, he'd rather spend hours on some long ass calculations or just studying up on Physics so he doesn't have to listen to his lecturers babbling in classes.

Like anything else, here's the tricky part, he doesn't know if he wants to fuck Jeno more than once or if he just wants to... see him again, and again, and again.

So what he does, is a few taps on his keyboard, spelling out:

**Hey, Jeno? This is Jaemin, by the way...**

What Jaemin doesn't expect is a reply that comes in too fast for him to even have the phone placed down. With his phone still in his grasp, Jaemin clicks on the notification.

**Hi! ^^**

_Cutie._ Jaemin thinks. So that night, Jaemin finds himself deep in an exchange of silly little texts with Jeno rather than drifting away to dreamland.

After a while, specifically after Jaemin gets a picture of Jeno smiling on the bed, the tip of the latter's hair a bit wet from after shower, Jaemin concludes.

"Well, maybe I _do_ want to fuck him."

And when another media gets sent, this time a video of Jeno just rambling about something (Jaemin really doesn't care because Jeno looks too adorable in his soft blue pyjamas for him to care about anything else). Jaemin concludes, for the second time.

" _More_ than once."

Turning and turning under his duvet, Jisung moans out in frustration. "I miss him already." Jisung huffs, a little pout forming on his lips as he stretches out his limbs on the bed, like a starfish (a very handsome-looking one) and stares at his ceiling. His room is dim, accompanied by only his warmly-lit bedside lamp.

At the thought of the Chinese boy, Jisung can't help but to smile. Huang Renjun is really driving Jisung crazy.

Jisung remembers how beautiful of a smile Renjun has, and his soft laugh rings in his ears still. It's funny that the boy who was so angry and had this deep frown etched across his forehead like it's sewn there since forever earlier the morning, turned out to be an absolute dork. A very lovely one.

He learnt that Renjun loves to sing, and dance sometimes. He learnt that Renjun loves spring, a season that suits him too well, Jisung thinks. He learnt that Renjun loathes cucumbers with all his heart and would rather sell his soul to the devil than to eat cucumbers. He also learnt that Renjun is so much more than the feisty, angry boy he first met. All in all, Jisung learnt of his growing feelings for the boy namely Huang Renjun.

Crazy how a boy he just met is able to turn his world upside down in a matter of a few seconds, is able to reside in his mind so quickly and vastly that it leaves no space for others, and, is able to drive Jisung absolutely crazy.

Jisung has never believed in love at the first sight, but people say that there's a first of everytime, yeah?

Quickly, Jisung types in his Notes application.

**Ways to Make Huang Renjun Fall For Me (aka The Most Amazing Park Jisung)**

Thinking for a bit, Jisung grins.

**1\. Get to know his class schedules (ask his friends, Jimin? Donghyun?)**

**2\. Pick him up after classes (?)**

**3\. Picnic??? Too lame??? OH BRING HIM TO A GIG!!!**

**4\. My brain is Fried I should ask Lele...**

Smiling contentedly, Jisung closes his eyes in excitement to woo a certain Huang Renjun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i planned for this chapter to be up way earlier but i got caught up with some stuffs so here i am. i apologize for the late update! but i hope you like it?
> 
> if you like it, don't forget to bookmark this story, leave kudos and comments!
> 
> any kind of comments or criticism are welcomed. stay safe and take care.


End file.
